


Just as Sweet

by whatchamajig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchamajig/pseuds/whatchamajig
Summary: Angela was never good at holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm multishipper trash and you can fiiiiight me.
> 
> find me at whatchamajig.tumblr.com

Rays of sunlight break through the curtains just before the alarm on the bedside table goes off and Angela lets out a sigh when it does. She reaches out to hit the snooze button, burrowing back into her blankets after she has done so. It’s only a few more moments of sleep, she reasons to herself, a few more moments before she has to go out and face the day and all that it will bring. Sounds of kitchen equipment being moved around echoes down the hall, declaring that Genji is awake, and so she knows that she is free to fall back asleep. He will not let her sleep through.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been asleep this time but when she wakes next it’s to weight on the bed and a soft brushing of lips on her forehead. Genji is smiling down at her when she opens her eyes and Angela returns the smile, wrapping her arms around his neck so he can help her up. Moving into his lap she kisses him again and again and they stay like that for who knows how long, taking their time with each other as the rest of the city begins to wake and move around them. At some point his hand slips under the blanket and under her underwear and she arches when he rubs at her clitoris with his thumb; Genji had come to her after half a year in his new body and asked her to raise his body temperature to something more human like, rather than having himself being as cold as metal unless overheated. 

“Genji…” She gasps and buries a hand in his hair, groaning when his hand follows when she arches again, “Genji, gefällig sein. I have work today.” Genji does little more than laugh, removing his hand and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He laughs again when she smacks his shoulder and follows her when she gets off the bed and heads over to the closet. Dark eyes watch her as she strips from her bed clothes and then he kisses her shoulder before disappearing back into the kitchen. Once she’s dressed and ready for the day she makes the bed and resets her alarms and then ventures out into the apartment. 

Genji has prepared her a cup of black coffee, freshly grinded and hot enough to scald her tongue, and all her favorites: sweet rolls and normal rolls with jam, a link of smoked sausage, cheeses, fruits and vegetables, and sweets. It’s quite a feast and Angela presses a kiss to Genji’s cheek when she passes in thanks. Sitting down at the table she cuts off part of the sausage and grabs some cheese and uses a roll to make a sandwich. Genji settles next to her with his own cup of coffee, taking small sips of his drink that she knows now has too much milk in it to be considered coffee. 

“This is amazing, Genji, thank you.” Taking a bite Angela searches for her holovid under the papers on the table, pulling up the daily news when she finally finds it. Fourteenth of February, Tuesday, and so far nothing has gone wrong in the world. It’s early, she reminds herself, but this is still a good sign. There are emails from her coworkers and former patients who say their thanks every other word and it makes her smile as she tries to reply to as many as she can. “What’s the occasion?”

Genji’s eyes squint in confusion and Angela frowns, racking her brain for something she may have forgotten. Nothing comes up and she opens her mouth to tell him as such when her holovid sings out the tune for an emergency. Whatever it was Genji is willing to let it go with a kiss and a farewell, asking her to try to come home early tonight even though they both know it depends on who comes in the clinic and for what.

The red line east takes her straight to the clinic with no need for a layover. Angela had specifically designed it to be easily accessible for anyone, buying a lot within a five minute walk from the train station. When she steps inside she’s greeted by her assistant, Doctor Riahn and given a run through of the situation. From there it doesn’t stop and Angela is one her feet with a smile on her face until lunch time rolls around and the midday shift comes in; when they first started the clinic Angela had forgone lunches and breaks, keeping herself going with biotic fields in her office and protein shakes that never really got drank, until Riahn had scolded her for recommending self care to patients and then lacking to do the same. Since then she took a thirty minute break with everyone else. 

Today she heads to the small deli a few blocks over, dodging in and out of the crowd as she goes. There are a lot of couples out today, she notes, and briefly she falls back on her Overwatch training. Reyes had told her once that assassins traveled in pairs, and sometimes would feign injury to get close to you. Even in the deli she keeps an eye on every couple that comes through the door, squinting against the pink and red and white color scheme in the windows that masks them. Mid-bite her holovid goes off and she sees it’s a message from Genji.

Genji S.:  
Will you be home in time for dinner? I’ve got you something. :P  
Angela Z.:  
I will try. We are not busy but something may come up.  
Genji S.:  
:(((  
Genji S.:  
わたしは、あなたを愛しています。  
Angela Z.:  
ich liebe dich auch.

Angela tuts lightly, throwing at her trash and biding the deli cook farewell as she walks out the door. Genji knew what her days could be like, knew he could be sleeping in an empty bed tonight if something went wrong in the city, just as she knew she could sleep alone if he was called to assist Overwatch on a mission. Their lives were not meant for domestication, she knew they were both thankful for the days and weeks the got to spend all their time with each other.  
The rest of the day at the clinic goes by without incident and Angela says a small prayer to whoever will listen that it stays this way in hopes of a quiet night with Genji.

. According to him, Genji had been tactile before his new body and being made of metal now only intensified it It often got him in trouble when he was an Overwatch member and would climb in Jesse’s lap to feel the agent’s growing beard. His desire for touch existed both in and out of the bedroom and a passing nurse raises a brow at the blush that was no doubt growing on her face. 

“What are your plans tonight, Angela?” Riahn asks as they change in the locker room. 

“Probably just have dinner and go to sleep, the usual.” Angela frowns when Riahn gives her a look. “What?”

“No plans for Valentine’s Day?” Every thought in Angela’s mine halts and she stares at the other doctor, blinking when Riahn asks her if she seriously forgot what today was and begins to laugh. Opening her holovid Angela reads the date again and again before cursing and grabbing her things, rushing towards the door. She hovers in front of the doors, eyes closed and trying to will the trip to be faster; when they open she’s out the gate and down the street before she even registers that she’s running. All but throwing the door to their apartment open she takes a deep breath and loses her momentum when she sees Genji on the couch, looking startled and video game noises coming from his holovid.

“I… I forgot chocolates. Oh, Genji, I’m so sorry!” Making her way over to him she falls on the couch beside him and buries her head in his shoulder, repeating her apology. Genji laughs softly and simply pats her head, shutting off his game and placing the holovid beside him so he can lift her head and kiss her. Angela returns the kiss sheepishly and follows him up when he stands and drags her towards the kitchen.

“Angela, you work very hard, all the time. I’m not angry. Confused, yes, but not angry.” He leaves her in the doorway to set the oven to preheat. “I’ll get started on dinner and you can tell me about your day and watch a movie. Which I get to choose. Because you forgot the chocolates.” He turns and grins at her, crooked because of his metal lower jaw. 

From the doorway she watches him, biting her lip as she follows the muscles in his back. She had designed his body to be as close to a human body as possible so that he could find a semblance of normalcy in his body. It had taken years, but here they were. She continues to watch him and makes her choice, reaching under her skirt with both hands to wiggle out of her underwear. Balling it up in one hand she calls Genji’s name and when he turns drops her underwear and then turns to head into the bedroom. 

She barely reaches the bedroom before he is on her, hands at her waist and turning her around to to kiss her. Grabbing his face she laughs when he hoists her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and sucking and biting her bottom lip. As best as she can in her position she rolls her hips downward onto his growing erection, laughing when he stumbles as he walks them to the bed.

Dropping her onto the bed Genji reaches for the hem of her skirt and Angela in turns places her foot on his chest to push him back. She strips until she is naked, reclining on the bed and gesturing for him to do the same; Genji strips as fast as he can and doesn’t even give her time to admire before he is jumping onto the bed, bouncing the both of them into the air with a laugh. Angela rolls the both of them over so she’s straddling his lap and leans down to kiss him, guiding his hands with her’s to her hips. They stay like that for awhile, just kissing and feeling each other. 

Eventually Genji rolls them over so he’s on top, scarred eyebrow raised in humor. He walks his fingers in between her breasts, bending down to drag his teeth across one of her nipples and areolas and then laughing when she half giggles, half arches into his touch. Genji had never been shy about his past partners and he often used his past knowledge to make her come. Even now he makes no effort to hide the effortlessness it takes to slip his fingers inside her and curl them just so, making her moan out and rock onto his fingers. In response she reaches down to wrap her hand around his penis, keeping her grip loose at the bottom and tightening it as she moves upwards and then repeats.

Genji moves his body downwards suddenly and plants his hands on her hips to drag her with him. He throws her legs over his shoulders and Angela squirms when his breath brushes against her privates. A smirk is the only warning she gets before he sets his mouth and fingers on her, tongue slipping into her folds and fingers thrusting in roughly. The metal of his bottom jaw is always a weird feeling and she has to slap her hands over her mouth when he angles his chin so that it touches her labia folds while he gently nips at her clitoris and she comes. He doesn’t stop, because of course he doesn’t, and Angela buries a hand in his hair to try to get him to stop and instead uses her hand to pull him further against her. 

Genji gets her to come three more times before he lets up and allows her to coax him up so she can kiss him. He’s not that much taller than her and he’s able to lay on top of her with ease, rolling his hips when she wraps her hand around his penis again and begins to stroke. It doesn’t take long for him to come once his body temperature rises and his systems try to cool him down. Steam rises from the vents on his shoulder and Angela kisses them when they stop, trailing them down his shoulder and up his neck until she can kiss him on the lips. 

As he flops down on the bed beside her Angela curls against his side so she can run a finger down his chest, smiling softly when he shivers. One of his hands curls around her shoulders and Genji places a few soft kisses to the top of her head.  
“Angela,” Genji says sleepily, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Genji. I love you.”

“I love you too.” A heavy silence follows his words and Angela shifts to try and get comfortable while she waits. “You still forgot the chocolates, however.”

It takes only a few moments for his words to register and she punches him lightly on the shoulder, shoving him towards the edge of the bed for added measure. He grabs her just before he falls and the both of them drag the pillows and blankets down with them. From their spot on the floor they can see the moon through the curtains and when Angela points them out to Genji he rearranges them into a more comfortable position and they make up constellations until they fall asleep.


End file.
